


Camici bianchi e pronto soccorso

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [15]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, First Meetings, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 15 - Hospital AUFandom: The Old GuardShip: Nicolò da Genova/Yusuf Al-KaysaniDal Testo:"-Hai già incontrato il nuovo Figo del pronto soccorso? - Chiese Nile, sorseggiando il suo caffelatte. Nicolò capì immediatamente che stesse parlando del dottor Al-Kaysani. L'intero ospedale non parlava d'altro, dell'avvenenza del nuovo medico. Ormai si era arreso a zittire le infermiere che parlavano di lui durante le operazioni. Non lo sorprendeva: era davvero un bell'uomo."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Camici bianchi e pronto soccorso

Nicolò entrò nell'ospedale giusto in tempo, prima che un grosso temporale si abbattesse sulla città. Salutò la signora dell'accettazione, prima di dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi. Fece giusto in tempo a poggiare il suo zaino a terra, prima che la porta si aprisse. Entrò Andy, sua amica ma anche Responsabile del pronto soccorso.  
-E questi sono gli spogliatoi… Ah Nicky, buongiorno. -  
-Buongiorno Andy. - La salutò Nicolò, notando la figura che la accompagnava. Era un uomo sulla trentina, una barba curata e una serie di riccioli neri. L'uomo sembrava studiarlo e Nicolò sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena sotto quello sguardo.  
-Ti presento un nuovo acquisto dell'ospedale. Lui è il dottor Al-Kaysani, medico d'urgenza. - Cominciò Andy, indicando l'uomo di fianco a lei. - E lui è Nicolò, il nostro chirurgo più brillante. - Disse Andy, facendolo sorridere a quel complimento.  
I due si stinsero la mano e Nicky sentì come una scarica elettrica. Lo guardò meglio anche lui, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse bello.  
Una serie di bip e Andy andò a controllare il suo cercapersone. - Devo andare. Ci vediamo al pronto soccorso Joe. - Disse, sparendo oltre la porta della stanza.  
I due rimasero da soli. Joe tirò fuori un foglietto di carta, controllando gli armadietti.  
-Credo saremo vicini di armadietto. - Annunciò l'uomo, indicando il numero 19 sull'armadietto, proprio di fianco a quello di Nicolò.  
Cominciarono a cambiarsi in silenzio. Nicky ne approfittò per osservarlo per bene. Seguì la linea delle spalle fino a scendere giù per la schiena. Quando si rese conto che gli stava palesemente guardando il sedere, alzò lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
Sentì uno sportello di armadietto chiudersi e vide la figura di Joe allontanarsi verso l'uscita.  
Lo salutò con la mano, la testa china nell'armadietto nel cercare qualche scusa per non parlare con l'uomo a cui aveva appena guardato il sedere.  
Quando sentì la porta degli spogliatoi aprirsi e chiudersi, Nicolò tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
***  
L'inverno era alle porte e fuori l'aria preannunciava una bella nevicata. Nicolò era seduto ad un tavolo della caffetteria, nella sua pausa pranzo. Si stava gustando la sua meritata tazza di caffè, sfogliando la cartella clinica del suo prossimo intervento. Un delicato caso di esportazione di un tumore, quel genere di interventi che non bisogna mai prendere sottogamba.  
Gli vennero in mente le parole del suo professore, all'università: Quando apri un paziente non sai mai cosa tu ti possa trovare davanti.  
Ad interrompere il suo flusso di pensieri fu una figura femminile, che si sedette di fianco a lui.  
-Sai la pausa pranzo serve per staccare dal lavoro, non per studiare le cartelle cliniche. - Disse Nile, specializzanda di pediatria.  
-Mi conosci Nile, devo sapere tutto dei miei pazienti, per non trovarmi sorprese quando li opero. - Rispose lui, rubandosi un biscotto dal piatto della ragazza. Si conoscevano da quanto Nile era entrata in quell'ospedale ed erano diventati subito amici. Nicolò aveva trovato una confidente discreta e un'amica fedele in lei. Avevano la buona abitudine di passare la pausa pranzo insieme, e quel giorno non era da meno.  
-Hai già incontrato il nuovo Figo del pronto soccorso? - Chiese Nile, sorseggiando il suo caffelatte. Nicolò capì immediatamente che stesse parlando del dottor Al-Kaysani. L'intero ospedale non parlava d'altro, dell'avvenenza del nuovo medico. Ormai si era arreso a zittire le infermiere che parlavano di lui durante le operazioni. Non lo sorprendeva: era davvero un bell'uomo.  
-Di sfuggita negli spogliatoi, perché me lo chiedi? -  
-Perché credo proprio abbia messo gli occhi su di te. - Nicolò per poco non si strozzò con il caffè. Tossì un paio di volte, guardando confusa la ragazza. Lei però guardava dritta verso di lei, mangiando i suoi biscotti. Nicolò seguì il suo sguardo e vide di fronte a lui Joe, un libro in una mano e una tazza nell'altra. Il loro sguardi si incontrarono e gli parve di vedere un piccolo sorriso su quelle labbra. Sentì un brivido dietro la testa a quella realizzazione. Poi però sentì delle risate dietro di lui e, girandosi, osservò la caposala Noriko e un gruppo di giovani e bellissime infermiere.  
Sentì sulla punta della lingua il sapore della delusione.  
-Non ti illudere… starà guardando le infermiere dietro di noi. - Disse, ritornando sulla cartella clinica. Sentì lo sguardo della ragazza puntarsi su di lui.  
-Perché dovrebbe adocchiare una delle infermiere e non te? - Chiese a bruciapelo Nile. Nicolò si arrese a finire di esaminare quella maledetta cartella clinica.  
-Hai gli occhi Nile e puoi vedere da te che il dottore è etero… -  
-Non puoi esserne certo e poi sta guardando te, ne sono certa. - Disse Nile, cercando di convincerlo. Nel mentre il gruppo di infermiere passò di fianco al loro tavolo, dirigendosi verso l'uscita della caffetteria, che si trovava proprio di fianco al tavolo dove era seduto Joe. Il dottore non le degnò di uno sguardo, anzi continuò a fissarlo, mentre leggeva il suo libro.  
Nicolò sentì le guance arrossarsi alla realizzazione. Nile sorrise vittoriosa e continuò a sorseggiare il suo caffè.  
-Ora che altra scusa hai? -  
***  
Un altro lungo turno era finalmente concluso. Nicolò si massaggiò la spalla sinistra, seduto fuori la sala operatoria. Si avviò lentamente agli spogliatoi, pensando a cosa cucinarsi per cena.  
Ma la giornata per lui non era ancora finita. Perso nei suoi pensieri e nella stanchezza di quel turno, non prestò molta attenzione al mondo intorno a lui, beccandosi una porta sul naso. Lo schianto fu tale da farlo addirittura ruzzolare a terra. Su di lui si precipitò chi stava uscendo dagli spogliatoi e Nicolò fu indeciso se quella fosse stata opera della fortuna o della sfiga. Joe lo aiutò al alzarsi, non smettendo di scusarsi. Sentì il naso pulsargli maledettamente e avvertì immediatamente un rivolo di sangue uscirgli dalle narici.  
-Vieni con me, fermiamo il sangue. - Gli disse Joe, un mano sulla sua schiena mentre lo dirigeva nella stanza vuota più vicina.  
E fu così che Nicolò si ritrovò seduto su un letto d'ospedale, mentre il dottore d'urgenza più chiacchierato dell'ospedale cercava di fermare l'emorragia al suo naso. Lo osservò mentre rimediava a quell'incidente, senza smettere di chiedere scusa. Gli venne da ridere.  
-Accetto le tue scuse Joe solo se la smetti di dire "scusa" - A quelle parole vide l'uomo di fronte a lui ridere e Nicolò perse un battito. -E poi… dovevo stare io più attento e vedere dove stessi andando. -  
-Giornata pesante? - Gli chiese Joe, sedendosi di fianco a lui.  
-Lunga e faticosa. Credo di aver operato mezza città solo oggi. - Disse, facendo ridere di nuovo l'uomo. Nicolò constatò che avesse una bellissima risata.  
-Questo vuol dire che metà città deve ringraziarti. - Disse il moro, sbadigliando. Nicolò sorrise e Joe perse un battito.  
-Non sono l'unico a dormire in piedi oggi. - In quella posizione, uno di fronte all'altro, Nicolò constatò quanto fossero vicini. Questo gli diede modo di osservare più da vicino quel viso. Era addirittura più bello da lì e i suoi occhi erano luminosi come le stelle in cielo.  
Joe d'altro canto si era completamente perso nelle iridi verdi del chirurgo, cercando di scorgere ogni sfumatura di colore per imprimersela nella mente. Joe osservò la forma del suo viso, la barba appena accennata e la forma delle labbra.  
Doveva chiederglielo, era la sua occasione.  
-Senti Nicolò… - Cominciò, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. - Una sera di queste ti andrebbe di andarci a bere qualcosa? - A quella proposta Nicolò sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte. Osservò il suo imbarazzo e l'attesa di una risposa. In quegli occhi vi lesse speranza.  
-Mi stai chiedendo un… appuntamento? -  
-Beh sì… E' un no? - Disse Joe, lo sguardo basso. Nicolò scosse immediatamente la testa. Sentiva il cuore accelerare i propri battiti.  
-Tutto il contrario… Ero solo sorpreso tutto qui. - Mormorò Nicolò, senza smettere di sorridere. Notò le loro mani talmente vicine che le punte delle loro dita potevano sfiorarsi.  
-Quindi è un Sì? - Chiese Joe, sorridendogli. Nicolò gli sorrise complice.  
-Sì Joe. Mi piacerebbe venire ad un appuntamento con te. -  
-Yusuf. Puoi chiamarmi Yusuf. - Disse il moro e il sorriso di Nicolò si allargò ancora di più. Si alzò e, girandosi verso l'altro, disse:  
-Se non sei troppo stanco Yusuf, potremmo andare a questo appuntamento... stasera. - Vide l'uomo sgranare gli occhi per la sorpresa per poi ritornare a sorridergli.  
-Faccia strada dottore. - Disse infine, seguendolo fuori da quella stanza.


End file.
